Warfront
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Hidden on the Earth for decades, the Autobots and Decepticons have been searching for the Allspark, an ancient and powerful relic that can turn raw material into Cybertronian life. When 15 year old James White dicovers not only the famed relic but also Autobot Hot Shot the pair must keep it from Megatron and the Deceoticon's hands, or Earth is lost as is the revolt Prime started.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell upon the soft, sandy soil and and the sounds of drops hitting the puddles in small pores of the ground echoed in his ears. His hair was wet and drenched from the downpour and his clothes were no more dryer.

His eyes searched around for any sign of what he found their only days earlier, a light that he was drawn to when coming back from school. A light that wanted to suck him in show him worlds unknown.

The light was gone, faded away into the cold and weathered black of ten o'clock sky.

He looked off into the distance and sighed, whatever, he thought. And with that, he walked off back into town. His phone vibrated in his left pocket, his mother was worried sick anyways and he sure as hell wasn't going to find that light out here.

* * *

_**Six Months Later… **_

_**Phoenix, AZ**_

_**January 9, 2015**_

_**10:07 AM**_

"Mr White," She shouted at the boy whose head fell slump on his desk whilst waiting for the dreaded bell to ring. "Someone wake Jamie up?"

Out from the back of the room a ball collided with the back of James White's neck, startling the slumbering teen who only got a couple hours of sleep the night before.

He turned around and saw a large boy, Varsity Jock, laughing to his friends.

Jamie groaned and slumped back in his chair.

"Yeah Misses Cohen?" Jamie mumbled, turning his eyes to see the football players still laughing at his dismay. Albeit muffled by their arms and jackets as to not unsheath the wrath of their history teacher.

"Tell the class the fundamental idea behind Facism," Mrs. Dianne Cohen, the World History teacher at the front of the room said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, characterized by dictatorial power, forcible suppression of opposition, and strong regimentation of society and of the economy," Jamie said, "Just like how it's written on the board."

Mrs. Cohen turned around to see that she indeed left it written on the whiteboard from the day before. As were all the notes for review

"Thank you for pointing that out," Mrs. Cohen said, picking up an eraser and turning around to wipe the whiteboard clean off all review material.

* * *

Highways were his favorite. Driving and cruising down a long stretch of road. Reminded him of home. Seeing how fast he could go without arousing the authorities or hitting someone else was part of the thrill that speeding down The Ten into Phoenix gave him.

He was an adrenaline junky. What more could a daredevil like him possibly want.

"Hot Shot," A voice cut off his radio blasting Sum 41, "Why have you strayed so far from base?"

"Taking my wheels for a spin Prowl," 'Hot Shot' replied jovially, his holographic driver flipped off a trucker who nearly hit him receiving a drawn out honk.

"There are miles of open road in the desert for that, you cannot alert the De-"

"Blah blah blah Prowl," Hot Shot snickered, "I have my signal cloaked from everything but Telatrann One!"

Hot Shot laughed at the exasperated groan of Prowl on the com. Prowl then went on to explain that The Decepticons have been able to break signal encryptions in the past.

"I bet Bitstream can break mine," Hot Shot sneered, shutting off his commlink.

He continued on his path, reaching the loop 202 and driving onto it. Only to slow down when his nava computer pinged for him to go back a few miles or so.

"Energon on the move?" He wondered, "Better check it out."

Hot Shot raced to the off ramp about as fast as he got on. He drove down to the highway and onto a side street leading out of the city into the desert. Veering off of the road and driving through the cacti and shrubbery he moaned as the dust scratched and ruined his bright sunflower yellow paint.

He came up to the edge of a hill and peered down into the valley below to see several Cybertronians gathered around one Decepticon, Bitstream.

Hot Shot revved his engine and transformed into bi-pedal form. He flipped his visor down over his eyes, crouching down he used his visor to zoom his vision on the teal Seeker.

"Using his onboard computer," Hot Shot whispered, "What is here to hack here?"

"You!" A voice answered in a threatening and violent tone, Hot Shot stood up to his feet and before he could draw his weapon or make a remark a larger blue and white mech rammed a hammer into Hot Shot's chest.

Hot Shot was flung backwards into the valley and at Bitstream the other Decepticons feet.

He groaned as he rolled over onto his front and tried to stand himself up with his hands and feet but was pushed down by the foot of Bitstream.

"I told you I could find an Autobot anywhere on this planet Breakdown," Bitstream said in a low voice.

Breakdown slid down the hill on his side and landed on his feet and ran up to Bitstream with a wide smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't have doubted it," Breakdown chuckled, his hammer folding back up into his left forearm and his hand taking its place.

"Not the brightest Autobot, but I am sure that his capture will entice Optimus Prime to come out and lead us to the Allspark," A navy blue and silver mech said, his voice was a mere sound behind layers of computerization and autotune.

"He won't," Hot Shot mumbled under the seeker's ped.

"Again, I am sure he will," The mech said again, kneeling down to stare into Hot Shot's fearful and angered optics with his cold, red optics, "He cannot afford to lose one troop on this world."

The mech stood back up, easily much taller than Breakdown and the other smaller Decepticons, identified as Knockout, Dead End and Barricade. He was near equal to Bitstream in height, maybe a hare or so shorter.

"Soundwave to Starscream," He said into his commlink, "We have succeeded, send for a Groundbridge."

The seven mechs present then all were illuminated by a bright green portal in front of them. Breakdown and Dead End walked through it, Knockout knelt down to Hot Shot and injected a toxin that put the young Autobot into stasis almost immediately.

Barricade then picked Hot Shot up and slung the bot over his shoulder and walked through the Groundbridge. Knockout and BItstream followed after.

Soundwave glared at the sky above, then at the dirt under his feet.

"Disgusting," He mumbled, then following his comrades and prisoner into the Groundbridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why have you brought such an insignificant piece of filth aboard my ship?" Megatron snarled in Bitstream's face, the seeker cowardly looked away in fear of his master's wrath.

"He is an Autobot scout, he must have an idea of where the Allspark might be," Bitstream said, "And if not, we might be able to use him to get Optimus to come out of hiding."

Megatron growled, he raised his right arm behind him and swung it forwards. Bitstream grunted as Megatron's balled fist collided with his face and sent him crashing to the ground.

"You better be right," Megatron snarled, "You don't want to replace Starscream as my punching bag."

Bitstream groaned, picking himself back up off of the floor of the Nemesis's bridge slowly. He wiped energon from his lip and stood back up. He bowed to his master then turned around to leave the bridge, sulking as the laughter of his comrades mocking him began to grow louder.

"Didn't think anyone could piss Megatron off like that," Starscream chuckled, "Except for me."

"Put a scraplet in it, Sir." Bitstream growled as the door shut behind him.

"Starscream, in case Bitstream's projections prove incorrect," Megatron said in a low voice, Starscream took a knee in front of his master.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" He said.

"I want you and the other Seekers searching this state," Megatron ordered, "We know it's here, somewhere."

Starscream smirked and rose to his feet. He saluted Megatron and left the room, on his way out his smile faded to a scowl.

"You best hope Thundercracker finds it," Starscream sneered once in the hallway to the barracks, "Else the Allspark won't find itself in your possession."

* * *

Hot Shot screamed in agony, his limbs strapped to a metal table and energon prods stabbing themselves into his chassis. One in his chest, two in his arms and two in his legs. All of them sending volts of high electricity powered energon through his body.

Threatening to overload him.

"I asked you," Vortex, the Decepticon interrogator said, cutting off the electricity to allow the Autobot another chance to answer, "Where is the Ark?"

"My name is Private Hot Shot, I am a scout assigned to Optimus Prime's deep space exploration unit," Hot Shot answered, then he screamed again as Vortex activated the prods once more.

"Want to give me the right answer?" Vortex asked.

"My serial number is J1984A02MM" Hot Shot moaned.

Vortex grimmiced under his faceplate and charged the prods up to full voltage. Hot Shot closed his optics and screamed as pink electricity coursed through his body.

* * *

Sometime later Vortex approached Megatron's throne and bowed down on one knee to his leader.

"Rise," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron," Vortex said, "The Autobot won't reveal any new information regarding the whereabouts of the Ark or the Allspark."

"Hmmm" Megatron glared at the Combaticon.

"What should I do with him?" Vortex asked.

"It would be a waste of our time to offline him," Megatron pondered, "Hmm, put a mode-locker on him, trap him in vehicle mode, then put the car wherever you want as long as it's not on board my ship."

* * *

_**Scrapyard, Phoenix, AZ**_

_**January 10, 2015**_

_**4:40 AM**_

Hot Shot groaned as Breakdown and Barricade dragged his limp body through the ground bridge. He looked up to see mounds of scrap metal, a dark starry sky and the red glow of the two grunts' optics glaring down at him.

The two Decepticons threw Hot Shot down to the ground, and a foot kicked him into a pile of scrap.

Hot Shot growled and stood up, ready to transform his left arm into a blaster, but before he could Barricade shot a rifle at him. A metal device latched to Hot Shot's leg and shocked him.

He then froze in place and with a loud broken sound coming from his T-Cog, he converted into vehicle mode. He tried to drive, but the mode-locker disabled his motor functions.

And to make sure the scout couldn't go anywhere, Barricade knelt down and put a tire clamp on Hot Shot's front left tire.

Hot Shot couldn't do anything but watch as Barricade and Breakdown walked back through the ground bridge and the blueish green portal closed behind them.

"Scrap," Hot Shot muttered to himself, before he ran out of energon and fell into stasis.

* * *

_**Transformers: Warfront...**_

* * *

_Hey, to answer a question I got from lat chapter. This mini series is based on varrious different Transformers continuities. Mainly G1, Prime, and Filmverse. Hot Shot is based on his Cybertron appearance. Knockout and Breakdown from Prime, hopefully every one else will be a little more clear. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Several Months Later**_

_**Upside Body Shop and Scrapyard, Phoenix, AZ**_

_**November 29, 2015**_

"That's their last load for the day," A middle aged white man said to a second middle aged white man as a white dump truck drove through the metal gates out of their scrapyard.

The two men then took a walk up to the large warehouse their father owned before them, walking under a half closed garage door into the shop.

Inside it was brightly lit by fluorescent and neon lights on the roof and walls. Sparks flew as employees worked on cars, trucks and all sorts of vehicles brought in to work on.

The first man took off his blue baseball cap and threw it on a desk and sat on the barstool in front of it.

He took a moment to look around and wipe his forehead of sweat.

He then opened the desktop computer.

"You boys need to stop buying all that scrap," His ex-wife said across the desk from him.

"Where else are we going to get parts to practice on, hell sometimes we get the occasional car to cannibalize," He replied, not so much as even looking at her.

"Derek, I am telling you," She said, "It's not going to matter, you can barely keep the lights on in this dump," She said, "Not to mention the child support, oh and by the way I dropped Jamie off."

"Bye Sherel!" Derek's brother Adam shouted as the tall, thin women left the shop, flipping him off from the back.

Derek moaned loudly, now he had to go look for his son.

"You know she's right," Adam mumbled, "As much as I want to keep Dad's legacy alive, you gotta be able to pay for your kid."

Outside the shop, among the scrap, broken car, truck and boat parts Jamie walked around. Not looking for anything, other than the wonder that always came when visiting his father.

Every beaten up car and piece of metal here had a story behind it, he liked theorizing about those stories. Coming up with tales how a punk street racer had gotten in a terrible accident and died, and his car wound up in Jamie's dad's shop out in the back.

Suddenly, something like what he'd never seen before in the backyard caught his eye. A bright yellow 1987 Chevrolet Camaro. It was scratched up, beaten the hell out of and had no windshield, all of that was shattered inside the interior.

A dark, leather, red interior. Almost looking like a race car with a silver rollcage and driver's side window net.

The car had a baby blue racing stripe along the undercarriage, running from the front bumper to the back one. It also had a red stripe along the rear wheel well, fading into the blue stripe below along the door, closer to the back the stripe carried onto the red spoiler.

"Damn," Jamie thought to himself, maybe out loud. He walked over and reached into the driver's side window through the net and pulled the handle from the inside opening the door.

He brushed the glass off of the driver's seat with his coat and sat down on it. He wrapped his fingers around the black, leather steering wheel. Turning it slightly he noticed the logo on the wheel wasn't that of a Chevy. It was a weird looking silver face.

"Jamie!" His father called out to him, finding the boy in the car, "What are you doing back here?"

"Just checking this rally car out," Jamie answered, "How long has this been back here?"

"Dunno, never seen it before," Derek answered, glaring at the car curiously. Having no idea where it came from, or what it was.

* * *

_**Autobot Outpost NA**_

"Prime, I think the Decepticons are getting too close to finding the Allspark," Prowl said, walking into Optimus's office, where the large mech sat in front of a desk and console.

"Good thing is we've narrowed it location down to this county," Prowl added, "But I am assuming that the cons have too, considering the mass presence of Decepticon signals in Maricopa."

Prime nodded, staring blankly into the screen.

"And the ground bridge network is still down sir," Prowl said, "We can't get any of the other Autobots across the globe to reach our position."

"Keep searching Prowl, I'll have Wheeljack worry about the groundbridge." Optimus said.

"Sir are you alright," Prowl asked.

"You've been telling me for months that Hot Shot had perished," Optimus said, "I refused to believe you, hoping that he could be found alive, I've been personally scouting his last known whereabouts only to find his discarded Neutron Assault Rifle."

"I'm sorry Optimus," Prowl said, leaving the room.

Prowl walked down the long grey hallway into the war room where he set the datapad down on a table and went to work on the main monitor scanning the area for large surges of energy.

"You know how he gets when he has to accept a bots fate," Arcee said, Prowl only responded with a grunt. "I know the rest of us are no more than numbers in your mind so it's easy for you to pronounce KIA, but he truly cares."

Prowl turned his head to retort only to watch Arcee leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Prowl sighed and his door wings lowered in sorrow. He disregarded it and went back to work.

In the workshop, which doubled as the medical bay, Wheeljack worked on his fellow Autobot Cliffjumper's sniper rifle. He tore apart the gun and laid its pieces across the table in a messy, random fashion.

He then, while sitting on a rolling chair he built, rolled over to a second table and picked up a Plasma Cannon and went back to his original station with a Plasma Emitter.

"You think its a good idea to have that inside of a sniper rifle?" Crosshairs chuckled, walking into Wheeljack's lab.

"Dunno," Wheeljack said, "Guess we'll find out if Cliff ends up in pieces."

"You're going to give him the weapon back," Crosshairs asked, "WIthout making sure it won't kill him if he fires it."

"Of course I am going to test it out," Wheeljack said, placing the emitter into the rifle then aiming the gun at a metal target on the other side of the room.

He fired the rifle at the target, the gun in his hand exploded as did the target. Wheeljack screamed as he was sent flying backwards into his work table. He groaned in pain, opening his optics slowly only to see the green and black frame of Crosshairs looming over him, laughing his exaustport off.

"At least it doesn't kill the user Wheeljack," Crosshairs chuckled, his laughter was cut short by Prowls voice on the inter com.

*All Autobots to the Warroom!*

Wheeljack and Crosshairs exchanged glances and ran out of the workshop, leaving Cliffjumper's rifle behind.

In the Warroom the Autobots assemble. Crosshairs and Wheeljack were the last to enter after Arcee and Cliffjumper. Optimus Prime and Prowl waited for the Autobots to enter and settle down.

"We've picked up a large surge of energy at Lake Pleasant Regional Park, below the dam," Prowl said, pulling up a hologram of the lake.

"You think it's the Allspark?" Wheeljack asked.

"Only one way to find out," Optimus answered, "Prowl, Cliffjumper the two of you stay behind, Crosshairs, Arcee, Wheeljack, transform and rollout!"

Optimus ran for the opening cellar door, as he approached he converted into his large red and blue Peterbilt 379 vehicle mode. Crosshairs was next transforming into a Corvette Stingray and racing after his leader.

Arcee chased after them in her Mazda Miata alt mode. Wheeljack smirked and covered his face with his battle mask then transformed into a white and green Ford GT.

The five Autobots raced out of the base, the doors closing behind them and then drove up to the highway.

"Time for a lake day!" Crosshairs shouted, revving his engine loudly as he accelerated speed on the 202, thundering past Optimus and the others.

* * *

_**Lake Pleasant Regional Park… **_

_**New Waddell Dam**_

_**1 hour later. **_

Optimus and the others slowly walked through the trees and shrubbery trying not to be seen by any humans trying to enjoy a nice day at the lake, or hiking along the trails around them.

He made sure his men kept low and crouched close to the ground as they followed Wheeljack who was scanning for the energy signal Telatrann uncovered not too long ago.

"Over here," Wheeljack said, running up to the base of the dam. He scanned around it and his face grew irritated when the signal disappeared.

Crosshairs guarded the rear, his twin rifles on his hands by his side. He flipped down his goggles and scanned the area for energon.

"No energon anywhere, live or in the ground," He said, "Also no detectable Cybertronian activity other than ours."

He went to pull his goggles off of his eyes but before he could a foot collided with his chest and sent him flying backwards and onto his back beside Arcee who turned around and aimed her guns at, well…

Nothing, there was nobody there.

Crosshairs groaned as he stood back up onto his feet and switched his goggles to infrared. Scanning the area he waved his blasters around.

A cackle echoed seemed to echo around them, as did several other voices laughing as well. Then right in front of Optimus a seeker uncloaked with a grin and twin broadswords drawn.

"Skywarp," Optimus snarled, "What have you done with the massive energy we detected here?"

Skywarp snickered and shrugged.

"Oh, that was a spare engine from a broken shuttle aboard the Nemesis," He said, "Had enough energon to make you come running."

Optimus sneered at Skywarp and drew his energon swords. He swung at the seeker's chest, only for him to block the attack and kick the Prime in the abdomen.

Prime wouldn't go down that easily though, he ran forwards and rammed his shoulder into SKywarp's chest and smashed the top of his head into the seeker's chin.

Skywarp grunted and then swung his blades at Prime, who caught them with his own.

"Though maybe you could lead us to the Allspark," Skywarp snarled, "Save me and Red Wing the trouble."

Optimus pushed his blades forward, closer to Skywarp as they clashed swords.

"Why, Megatron isn't satisfied with you as a scout?" Optimus mocked, "Sorry 'Seeker'"

"Least I'm not as useless as dear little Hot Shot," Skywarp laughed.

Enraged, Optimus pulled his blades back, Skywarp tried to use this as an opportunity to attack, but Optimus bobbed and weaved out of the way of the seeker's blades. He grabbed the side pylons on Skywarp's shoulders and used them to pull the seeker forward.

Optimus moved out of the way as Skywarp fumbled forwards, dropping his swords, he started to turn around but Optimus kicked him in the back. Skywarp crashed to the ground and grunted loudly.

He stood back up and spat a cactus out of his mouth and growled.

"Will you idiots back me up!" He barked, he then aimed his Null Rays at Optimus and let the Autobot leader have it.

Wheeljack and Arcee ran to go help Prime but were stopped in their tracks by a white and blue pick up and a red Aston Martin racing past them and kicking dust.

Knockout and Breakdown transformed into robot mode and stood in front of Arcee and Wheeljack with weapons ready.

Wheeljack reached to his hip and pulled his blaster from its holster. He glanced at Arcee with her swords drawn.

"Want the big guy," Wheeljack asked.

"Oh yeah," Arcee said with a smirk, she lunged at Breakdown and kicked the brute in the face knocking him down.

Knockout's eyes tracked Arcee and Breakdown, lower and closer to the dam. Forgetting entirely about Wheeljack.

Wheeljack ran up to Knockout and spun around, kicking the red mech in the side. Knockout crashed to the ground and caught the second kick Wheeljack attempted.

He smirked and pushed Wheeljack back and converted his left arm into a circular saw and swung the spinning blade around. Wheeljack rose his arm up to block the attack and the saw dug deep into his forearm.

He then with his other arm, aimed his blaster at the connection point to Knockout's arm and blasted at Knockout's arm.

Sparks flickered from his arm and Knockout ripped the saw blade from Wheeljack's arm. He tried to transform it back into a hand but it wouldn't move.

"You idiot!" Knockout snarled, he started spinning the blade once more and screamed as he lunged for the white Autobot who only smirked at him.

Breakdown tumbled down the hill on his back and push kicked Arcee off of him. The small femme leaped into the air and landed on her feet with the grace of a balerina.

She turned around and glared at the Decepticon who was now standing before her, looming several times taller than she was.

"Come on big boy," She chuckled, Breakdown growled and swung his two hammers at her, the first one Arcee dodged but the second collided with Arcee in the face.

She fell to the ground and then got back up, spin kicking Breakdown in the chest then she went in for the right hook. Breakdown grabbed her arm and picked her up off of the ground.

Arcee smiled, she pulled her blaster out and fired one shot into Breakdown's eye, making him drop her. Arcee, now on the ground crouched down and spun around, sweeping her leg under Breakdown's feet.

Crosshairs crouched behind a fallen tree as the other Stunticons were blasting away at him. He peered over the log and counted off four targets.

Motormaster, Dead End, Dragstrip and Wildrider. Take down the dumbfuck first.

Crosshairs then jumped up over the log and converted into vehicle mode, spun around, kicking up dust onto Dragstrip's paintwork and revved his engine loudly.

He raced off.

"Think you're faster, Autobot!" Dragstrip shouted, he jumped forwards and transformed into his open wheeled racer mode.

He raced after Crosshairs who led him to the dam base, Crosshairs transformed and flipped over Dragstrip who raced past him. He shot out the yellow Stunticon's tires and turned back around as Dragstrip crashed into the base of the dam.

"Uh oh," Crosshairs cringed, watching as the stone face of the dam started to crack. "Prime, I think I broke the dam."

Optimus groaned as he finished off Skywarp by slicing the Seeker's arm clean off. The black and purple Decepticon grunted as Optimus stepped on his face and shoved it into the dirt.

"Find a way to plug the leak," Optimus said.

Crosshairs nodded and ran off to find a large boulder but was stopped by rapid gunfire at his feet. He looked up to see the other three Stunticons who he left to take down Dragstrip.

"You made our no evidence policy hard to uphold Autobot," Motormaster sneered, he swung a large sword at Crosshairs who jumped out of the way, only for Wildrider to slash him along the back.

Crosshairs turned around and fired a few shots the Con's way. Each one WIldrider deflected and cut through with his twin katanas.

Suddenly a small electric shock made Crosshairs loose stability in his left leg, he looked down to see a small grenade attached to it. He turned around and saw Dead End click the detonator.

Crosshairs shouted in agony as he collapsed to the ground, he looked down at his now mangled leg and gritted his teeth in pain.

"We'll fix the dam," Motormaster snickered, "Don't worry."

Crosshairs looked up in shock and fear at the barrels of Dead End, Wildrider and Motormaster's blasters.

Optimus looked over to see the three Decepticon's unload their blasters with fire on Crosshairs.

"Crosshairs!" He shouted, he tried to run to help his friend, but was stopped by Skywarp's sword plunging itself through his lower abdomen.

"Decepticon's roll out," Skywarp ordered, "Soundwave needing a bridge."

A green portal opened before Motormaster and the others which they ran through. Breakdown and Knockout followed them as did Skywarp, who before he entered the bridge looked down at Crosshairs and kicked his limp body.

The portal closed behind Skywarp as Arcee and Wheeljack ran after him firing their weapons at the portal as it closed.

Optimus limped over to them and knelt down beside Crosshairs and sighed. Wheeljack pulled out a scanner and pointed it at Crosshairs.

A beam, about as green as the Autobot went up and down Crosshairs, then it turned red. Wheeljack frowned at the monitor on his arm as Crosshairs's signal went offline.

"Autobots," Optimus choked, standing back up to his feet and avoiding Arcee and Wheeljack's upset gazes, "Return to base."

* * *

The cellar door to the Autobot base opened. Light crept through into the dark underground bunker. Cliffjumper and Prowl stood up and watched as Arcee and Wheeljack walked through with heads hung low.

And Optimus carrying Crosshairs's corpse, cradled in his arms.

"No," Cliffjumper gasped, he ran over to Prime and extended his arms to which Optimus placed their fallen comrade.

Prowl only watched as the distraught Autobots entered the base and put Crosshairs on the floor in the Warroom. He knew not what to say, or if he should. Only to let the other grieve as he tried to hunt down the Con scum who did this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Upside Body Shop and Scrapyard, Phoenix, AZ**_

_**January 5, 2016**_

_**8:54 PM**_

"Think I can get this to run?" Jamie asked a girl his age who he brought to the scrapyard behind his dad's workshop. He was underneath the old Camaro with a flashlight and a wrench.

The girl, around his age, was slim and short. She had mid back length blond hair and fair skin. She wore a blue hoodie and black jeans.

"Dunno," She said in a rather aloof tone.

Jaime sighed and rolled the dolly out from the car and stood up, he placed the wrench and flashlight on the hood of the car and smirked at her.

"What's wrong Emily?" He asked.

"This isn't a date James," She said, "Watching you fix this car you've been working on for months."

"I asked if you wanted to help," Jamie said.

"I don't know anything about cars Jamie," Emily sighed.

"Can you at least turn the key and try to start it." Jamie asked.

Emily smiled and opened the driver's side door. She clambered into the seat, thankful that Jamie vacuumed the glass off of the seat. She wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel and then with her other hand turned the key.

The engine of the Camaro spat and sputtered till it revved loudly and started to run smoothly.

"Holy shit!" She said, "It runs."

"Told you," Jaime said, leaning into the driver's side and kissing Emily on the cheek. "No he needs a windshield."

"I thought all cars were shes." Emily chuckled.

"I dunno, it doesn't seem right calling him a she," Jamie said, patting the car's roof.

* * *

_**Madrid, Spain**_

_**January 7, 2016**_

_**11:11 PM**_

The red Autobot raced down the crowded streets in his Mclaren 12C alt form. His undercarriage glew gold with bright LEDs and his taillights seemed to leave a streak of bright red behind him.

"Prime, I wish I could make it to North America, but with the ground bridge down it'll take me and the bots some time to get there," He said into his commlink.

*I understand Rodimus, don't rush to get it operational,* Optimus answered.

"Rush, I never rush, I got Hoist and Grapple working around the clock," Rodimus said, "Kinda like dogs if I might add."

Optimus chuckled over the comlink, before Rodimus hung up and raced out of the city and off the highway and to a bunker door raising out of the green grass.

Rodimus drove into the bunker as it shut behind him and transformed into robot mode.

He walked into Autobot Outpost Euro, he entered the war room and sighed. It was run down and the lights were dim, he needed to turn on his head lights on his chest just to see.

He approached the ground bridge and put his hands on his hips.

Hoist was underneath the main platform and sparks flying as he tried to fix the grid. Grapple stood at the holo computer terminal, trying to recalibrate the bridge.

"Any luck?" Rodimus asked.

"No," Hoist said, "The mainframe is fried."

"Can you fix it," Rodimus asked.

"Eventually," Hoist groaned.

Rodimus nodded, he turned his head to see the other three Autobots under his command mucking about. He rolled his optics and strutted over to them.

"So, I'm the only one who trying to find any energon huh," He asked.

"Rod, there's no more on this continent," Sideswipe protested.

"I know, just giving you a hard time," Rodimus chuckled, "The three of you better be ready to roll out when Grapple and Hoist get the bridge online."

* * *

_**100 miles south of Phoenix, Arizona **_

_**January 14, 2016**_

_**2:00 PM**_

Cliffjumper grunted as he was knocked flat onto his faceplate into a mound of dust and dirt. He stood up and spun around, slamming his fist into Barricade's face.

The Decepticon groaned as he crashed to the ground.

"Who's next," Cliff said with a smirk, he picked his triple barreled pistol off the ground and fried it at Brawl, shattering the brute's visor, he fired again, hitting right in Brawl's abdomen where his T-Cog was.

Brawl transformed instinctively into tank mode and rotated his turret around to fire at Cliff, but Jazz raced in in vehicle mode, transformed and used the tank barrel to spin up onto the top of the tank and pull the barrel up to the sky, firing at the clouds.

Brawl transformed back into robot mode and grabbed Jazz by the arm and flung the white Autobot off of his back. Jazz crashed to the ground then flipped over onto his feet next to Cliff.

"Took you long enough," Cliffjumper said.

"Hey, I was on the other side of the country," Jazz said, "Figure the Allspark was so close to home."

Jazz smirked and flipped his visor down over his eyes and his shoulder cannon came up from his back and he pulled his nunchuk off his hip.

Somewhere a mile or so away Jamie and Emily sat waiting for someone to stop on the highway to stop and help jump the car.

"Guess we aren't going to Tucson," Jamie laughed. Emily shook her head, she stopped and her eyes widened when she saw something in the distance.

It shimmered and glistened like the sun, silver and blue rose around it like a Aurora in the desert.

"The hell is that?" Jamie asked, Emily shrugged.

Jamie shrugged too and then ran off in its direction, almost feeling like he'd seen it before. Like it was calling him to it, he came up to a large cube, no bigger than a refrigerator. He reached his hand out to it and suddenly a wave of blue energy blasted around it and sent him crashing to the ground.

* * *

_**Cybertron… **_

Jamie woke up somewhere unknown, it was cold, metallic and dark. Blackness surrounded him, then flashes of red, blue, purple and orange exploded around him.

He stood up and looked around. He saw the legs of a yellow robot, crouching low, with a rifle in its arms, firing the blaster at an incoming black and white robot.

The yellow bot then stopped firing and slammed the but of the rifle into the Decepticon's, Barricade's, face.

"Optimus, they're getting close!" The yellow bot shouted.

Jamie turned around to see the mech the bot was talking to to see a large red and blue robot, giant, powerful and strong. He rammed a Decepticon's face into the ground with his foot and blasted a second with his rifle.

"Hot Shot you and Bumblebee hold them back, Arcee and Springer, secure the Allspark, everyone else board the Ark!" He shouted.

Jamie turned back around to see Hot Shot and a black and yellow robot tearing through more Decepticons.

"Hot Shot," Jamie whispered, almost knowing who that was.

* * *

Jamie woke back up, now back in the real world running for the car with the cube in his arms.

"What is it!" Emily asked, shouting at him.

Jamie didn't answer and jumped into the driver's seat and put the now shrunken cube on the dash.

"Get in!" Jamie said, Emily got in. A surge of blue lightning seemed to run over the car and suddenly start it.

The car now spun its tires in the dirt, turned around and drove back to Phoenix.

"James I thought we were going to a concert in Tucson!" Emily asked.

"I'm not driving!" Jamie said.

"I need you two to listen, that cube is dangerous," A voice called out from the speakers of the car, "And there's a cop car several meters behind us trying to get it."

Jamie and Emily exchanged glances and turned around, seeing a black and white police car with sirens blazing chasing after them.

"Why are the cops after us!" Emily asked.

"And since when does Phoenix PD have a Mustang!" Jamie asked.

"That's no cop," Hot Shot said, then a blue beam came from his headlights as they passed an Audi R8. The interior and exterior of the Camaro started to shift and morph into that Audi.

"What's going on," Emily asked.

"I'll explain later kid," Hot Shot said, "But the name's Hot Shot, thanks for getting me out of stasis."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Nemesis, Decepticon Starship worldburner class**_

*Sir, the scout is back online and has seized the Allspark!* Barricade's voice boomed on the overhead of the bridge as he radioed into base and Soundwave broadcasted the signal.

"Are you in presuit!" Megatron shouted, slamming a fist into Starscream's back because he needed something to hit.

*Hot on Hot Shot's tail, he's accompanied by two human youth!* Barricade said.

"I don't care! Burn them and get my prize!" Megatron shouted, Barricade's signal cut off and Megatron growled.

The tyrant grabbed Starscream by the wing and dragged him to the hanger door.

"You, Thundercraker, Hotlink and Red Wing, you back Barricade and the Stunticons up right now, burn the ground on which Hot Shot's driving!" Megatron shouted, he turned to the rest of the Seekers, "Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Bitstrm and Skywarp, go help the Constructicons finish the Cyberforge!"

"Onslaught, you take your men and obliterate Hot Shot and any Autobot you see on the surface!"

"Shatter, Dropkick, the two of you make sure the ships on this world's moon are ready, we're accelerating, Project Annihilation begins right now!" Megatron barked, shoving Shatter into a wall.

His troops all stared at him in fear, unable to move. He sneered and glared at them, then grabbing Starscream by the wing yet again he threw Starscream off the landing strip into the sky.

"What are you standing around for, ground troops to the ground bridge now, everyone else Transform and Rise up!" He shouted. Then, he ran to the end of the landing strip and leaped off, transforming into jet mode followed by Starscream hovering behind the thruster and then the army of Seekers.

Shatter and Dropkick then leaped off the ship and transformed into jet and helicopter modes and flew higher into the atmosphere.

Miles below on the ground, Hot Shot raced into the city of Phoenix, Arizona. Passing and nearly hitting cars as he made his way through the streets.

"What do you mean Allspark!" Emily shouted in his passenger seat.

"The cube, what is it!" Jamie asked.

"Let's just say you don't want your world turned into metal," Hot Shot said, then he hit the brakes hard, spun around and converted into robot mode.

Jamie and Emily flew in the air till a metal hand caught them.

Hot Shot landed on his feets, humans and Allspark in hand and he stared down at eight cars and a semi truck racing towards him. His face hardened, he flipped down his visor and knelt to the ground, setting Jamie and Emily on their feet.

"I need the two of you to listen, this cube, it could mean the end of humanity," He said, "You see those nine cars and truck coming toward us, they want it, and they'll kill, burn and maim anything that gets in their way so if you don't want to go extinct take it and run as far and fast as you can go."

"Wait you're just staying here," Emily asked.

"I'm buying you some time." Hot Shot said standing up, he smirked at Jamie, "You were right kid, calling me a she wasn't right."

Jamie held the Allspark in his hands, watching it glow as the Decepticons grew closer. Emily grabbed him by the hoodie and dragged him into running as a black Ferrari screeched behind them.

Wildrider was the first to reach them, Hot Shot slammed his fist into Wildrider's face, sparks and a few small sheets of metal flew. Wildrider crashed to the ground, he growled and stood up tackling Hot Shot into a store front.

Hot Shot pushed the Stunticon off of him and kicked him in the chest just as Barricade raced in, swinging a buzzsaw at his face. Hot Shot grabbed Barricade's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

The rest of the cons came, transformed into robot mode.

Motormaster sneered at Hot Shot, he stood above the small Autobot like a Goliath to David. Hot Shot rose slowly to his feet and smirked.

"Want the Allspark Motormouth," Hot Shot chuckled, the engine on his left arm started revving loudly and spewing bursts of blue flames. "Settle for this."

Hot Shot then punched Motormaster in the face with a left hook and a flaming fist. He then swept under the trucker's feet and knocked him to the ground.

Away from there Jamie and Emily ran with the Allspark, Emily stopped and turned around. Taking a moment to watch Hot Shot, he was a machine. Looked like this cube brought him back to life.

"I think he's fine!" Jamie shouted, he grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her forwards.

Suddenly their run was stopped by the crashing of rock and concrete before them. The two teens were knocked on their backs and they gazed up at a large white and red robot who laughed.

"You're not the Autobot?" Starscream chuckled, "Eh, I'll take that."

He knelt down and removed the Allspark from Emily's grasp. He then flicked her back to the ground.

"Lord Megatron, I have your prize," He said into his comlink.

He was about to take off when he heard the screeching of tires and sirens blazing coming from behind. Before he could move Prowl and Wheeljack raced forwards Wheeljack spinning around using the rear of his alt mode to knock Starscream off his feet.

He stopped before the humans and opened his passenger door.

"Get in!" He shouted.

Starscream rose to his feet to see Wheeljack racing off, he aimed his Null Ray at the Autobot speeder's tires but Prowl caught his eye, holding the Allspark.

"Stand down," Prowl sternly spoke, Starscream shrugged and then sidekicked Prowl in the chest. Prowl threw the Allspark down to the ground and reached for the tire on his right arm and pulled the hubcap off.

He threw the shuriken at Starscream's Null Ray barrell but the Seeker incinerated it before it reached him. Prowl then punched Starscream in the side and was met with two fists slamming into his shoulders.

"Stupid Autobot!" Starscream grunted while he kicked Prowl in the chest sending the officer to the ground loudly with a scream.

Wheeljack whipped around and reformatted into robot mode and rammed his shoulder into Starscream's chest. The white bot spun around and smashed his elbow into the Seeker's face.

Starscream grabbed that arm and used it to throw Wheeljack down to the ground.

"Where are the vermin!" Starscream asked, shoving his foot into Wheeljack's back as the mechanic tried to stand back up, grunting in pain.

"Go look for them Screamy," Wheeljack chuckled.

Starscream growled loudly in a roar of pure unbridled anger and then pulled his sword from his wing and rose it high above his head. He went to swing it at the Autobot beneath him's head.

The blade was stopped by the bumper of a car, Starscream looked up at Prowl who was smiling at him.

"Not really lucky today!" Prowl said, he dropped the bumper and rammed his head into Starscream's face.

The rumble and thunder of incoming jet engines shook the windows around them and the ground beneath the Autobot's feet. Prowl and Wheeljack exchanged glances worriedly as A silver form came for them followed by an armada of multicolored F22 Raptors.

The silver robot flew right past Prowl and Wheeljack and for the Stunticons and Hot Shot. The Seekers on the other hand converted to robot mode in front of the Autobot cars, towering over them like mammoths.

"Scrap," Wheeljack whispered.

"Where are the humans," Prowl asked under his breath, "And the cube?"

Wheeljack only gave him a sly smirk and gestured his head up at the roof of the Chase Bank building. Prowl's jaw slung open and he rolled his eyes.

"Cliff should have that covered." Wheeljack said, "And we got this!"


End file.
